Del crepúsculo al amanecer Sasunaru Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Naruto ha estado enamorado de Sasuke, pero, el destino solo ha querido unirlos como amigos. Ahora, hay alguien que se enamora de Naruto, y él, decide aceptarlo por un nuevo sentir y vivir. Pero, el amor verdadero es algo que no puede ocultarse, aun pase el tiempo y siga corriendo el destino. Sasunaru Yaoi
1. Mucho tiempo atrás

" **Del Crepúsculo al Amanecer"**

Puedo ver el crepúsculo desde el balcón de mi habitación. Y con este, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en quien amo…y en él, en quien se supone que amo…en los dos… Debería odiarme…Pero solo puedo pensar como, tarde o temprano, haré el corazón de alguno, o de ambos, sangrar como el tono de las nubes que tiñen mi cielo de rojo…de amor y dolor.

¿Qué debería hacer? Sé que uno y otro me aman, pero, ¿a quién debería de amar? ¿De olvidar?

Si tan solo pudiera volar a donde el sol creciente se desvanece…Sin causar dolor…

Y es así como solo puede volar mi pensamiento, en otra noche más que sé que el insomnio me atacará y despierto, hacía el horizonte y el mañana, veré el amanecer…

 _Del crepúsculo al amanecer…_

 **Mucho tiempo atrás.**

Naruto siempre miraba a Sasuke con suma admiración. No entendía como él podía ser tan genial, y tener a tanta gente a su alrededor, mientras que él no tenía nadie a su alrededor realmente...aunque, eso no era del todo verdad, y era ello lo que realmente no entendía, como, pese a eso, Sasuke era su amigo, y estaba a su lado.

—Usuratonkachi, ¿nos vamos ya?— preguntó el moreno al pequeño rubio, una tarde al salir del colegio, quien justamente se ponía a pensar en ello, columpiándose al vaivén del viento, en el árbol donde, hacía tiempo, solía ver a Sasuke solo de lejos.

—Sí, vamos, ¡vamos! — confirió Naru—chan, avanzando a su lado. Siempre se sentía orgulloso de poder caminar al lado de Sasu-chan, y no por que este fuera popular, sino porque, le brindaba una extraña seguridad, y, una íntima dicha.

Por las calles de Konohagakure, iban los dos.

—Estos días ha sido algo pesado el entrenamiento, pero, creo que valdrá la pena.

—Ni que lo digas Sasuke, pero tú no aguantas porque eres un debilucho, y por eso te quejas.

—¿Me quejo? Pero si yo no soy quien hacía todos sus ejercicios incompletos.

—¿Eh? Eso no es verdad!— reclamaba el ojiazul, riéndose al unísono del su amigo.

Al final, esa era la única felicidad que Naruto podía experimentar. Y lo único que le importaba pensar. Y sentir… Ese amor por Sasuke en él…

—Si no es verdad, alcánzame, ¡usuratonkachi!— gritó Sasu, echándose a correr por un camino solitario, donde solamente un lago se extendía por lo ancho, cerca de los terrenos Uchiha. Acto seguido, Naruto corrió tras suyo, con todas sus fuerzas y el viento chocando en sus mejillas, sonrojadas en secreto.

100, 200, 500 metros, uno y otro iban corriendo, hasta que, Uzumaki alcanzó al de ébanos cabellos, jalándolo de la ropa, y, resbalando los dos, rodando por un camino inclinado lleno de pasto y flores, cayendo, riendo, y quedando a orillas del cristal de agua, quien reflejaba el atardecer de nubes de colores: naranjas, azules, lilas, blancas. Y dos sonrisas, encontradas en aquél instante…

Sasuke miraba de forma encantadora y dulce a Naruto. Sonreía, como nunca ante los demás lo hacía; en ese momento, le daba tal regalo al rubio, quien, no percibía que su corazón latía sin cesar. Que sus mejillas se arrebolaban. Que su sonrisa, se abría de forma tierna e inocente. Que el mundo no existía y que vivir el momento, era justamente aquello.

Un segundo, dos, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó. Solo el sol se hizo más rojo y el cielo de más color. Y, de pronto, gotas de agua volaron, cayendo al rostro del ángel rubio.

Era Sasuke, quien, rompía ese momento, ante la sorpresa de Uzumaki.

—¿Dónde quedaron tus reflejos ninja?— reprochó Uchiha, quitándole con sus dedos, algo brusco, aquellas gotas transparentes del cálido rostro de su amigo. —Ves, el débil eres tú.

—Lo sé…—respondió Naruto, mordiéndose el labio inferior, decepcionado con el momento roto, pero, más con él, al sentir su corazón estallar y no tener valor para expresarlo. Notando el cambio de estado el ojinegro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada, nada. ¡No me hagas caso!

—Pero, si algo te pasa, quiero saberlo; para eso somos amigos, ¿no?

—Amigos…— pronunció, con un dejo triste, Naru—chan, desviando su mirada al lago, extrañando aún más a Sasu—chan.— No me pasa nada, descuida, creo que es solo el cansancio del día.

—Naruto…— susurró Uchiha, sin forzar más a su amigo. Respirando hondo, y, ante el inminente anochecer, poniéndose de pie. – Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa entonces.

—Está bien— contestó el de ropas naranjas, tratando de disimular.

De ese modo, todo el camino, se fueron apenas hablando de trivialidades, en una continua duda de Sasuke sobre que le pasaba a Naruto y de este, en un enojo consigo por no poder decir más, siquiera, de su sentir hablar, en esa única oportunidad.

Al llegar a casa de Naruto, en una plática más normal sobre la escuela, Uchiha, confirió a su amigo.

—Hay algo que hace rato no te conté. Algo que pasó hoy.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien Sasuke?— cuestionó, asustado, el pequeño.

—Sí, descuida, es solo que… Amm, pues— respondió, dubitativo, el ojinegro.— Es que, Sakura quiere que seamos novios y…— pero no siguió más. La cara de asombro de Naruto lo acalló.

—Oh, yo, wow, no sé qué decir— comentó, rápidamente, el ojiazul, apretando sus puños, fingiendo estar bien. Bajo la luz de una farola donde luciérnagas revoloteaban, y a los rehiletes, el viento hacía correr hacia la nada. —Más bien, ¿Qué le vas a decir?

Sasuke solamente observo en esa luz opacada por la luna llena, una cara desconocida para él por parte de su amigo. Y sin aguantar esa mirada de Naruto que, le parecía emocionada por verse a punto de llorar, dijo.

—Le diré que sí…

—Pues, felicidades a los dos. Mañana serás el tema en la escuela, jaja— contestó el rubio, fingiendo, y, metiéndose al umbral de su edificio, oculto entre las sombras, donde no se podía ver como se le llenaban más lo ojos de lágrimas.

—Gracias por acompañarme; ¡nos vemos mañana!— desapareciendo en la nada, ante el asombro de Uchiha, quien, en las calles solitarias, se marchó, más lleno de dudas que de palabras.

Al final, él ignoraba que, desde su balcón, envuelto en llanto, Naruto lo veía alejarse, con una herida tan grande en el corazón que, ni un kunai le hubiese podido causar. En la noche silenciosa, donde, al no poder sostener la nada, el rubio se aferraba al barandal, como si pudiera así al destino cruel estrujar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Yo sabía que él nunca se fijaría en mí, pero, eso no significa que sea fácil saber que, mañana, ella caminará a su lado y yo, tendré que aguantar sin poder más hacer o decir…— se reprochaba en tono doloroso Naruto, con un corazón que le dolía, y un sueño utópico, muerto de golpe. —Aunque, sabía que así sería un día; su mañana nunca estaría escrito con el mío…Como su corazón jamás sentirá lo que hoy vibró en el mío…Sabía que sería efímero…Pero, duele, y mucho… Porque yo, yo… Yo te amo Uchiha Sasuke…

Y, limpiándose los ojos con el antebrazo, suspirando y lleno de pesar, con el corazón en la mano, y un amor roto sin remediar, el ángel rubio, con voz quebrada, se expresó…

—Pero, eso nunca lo sabrás, porque, mi corazón jamás te lo dirá; prefiero tenerte como mi amigo toda la vida a perderte un día si te digo esto… Porque, hoy me puedo confirmar que tú algo así jamás, sentirías por mí. Porque ella es hermosa, y te gusta y tú le gustas, y yo, solo, puedo ser tu amigo, como lo ha sido en el pasado, y, como puedo aceptar vivir en el futuro; mientras pueda estar a tu lado, lejos, pero a tu lado, lo he de aceptar así…Sasuke…

Aquella noche, con el corazón roto,

Naruto no pudo dormir. El rubio había amado en secreto al moreno desde hacía mucho, y no lo amaba por ser popular o inteligente o talentoso como ninja, ni por ser un Uchiha; lo amaba porque él había sido la primera persona que le había dado una sonrisa cuando estaba triste, y lo había apoyado y escuchado como nadie antes. Porque había visto que él era una persona, y, había, con su amistad, llenado el vació de soledad que, durante años, Naruto había sentido. Porque, con Sasuke podía ser él mismo, y, ser feliz. Porque, desde que lo vio por vez primera, sintió una calidez que hizo sonreír a su corazón. Por eso y por mucho más, se había enamorado de Sasuke, pero, el ojinegro jamás lo haría de él…

Y así se quedó en su balcón, con la mente vacía y el dolor a flor de piel, del crepúsculo, al amanecer…

 _Continuará…_


	2. Bastante tiempo atrás

Aún puedo recordar ese sentir en mi corazón; ese dolor y desesperación de no saber lo que vendría, ni todo lo que se desencadenaría...

 **"Del Crepúsculo al Amanecer"**

 _ **Parte 2.**_

Bastante tiempo atrás.

Tras una noche donde, del crepúsculo al amanecer, Naruto Uzumaki se mantuvo despierto, rozando su herido corazón, pero, sin querer enfrentarle, el mañana, donde la realidad de la confesión de la noche anterior de la persona a la que ama, Sasuke Uchiha, viene cual futuro incierto, llegó.

Y era justo como el rubio se lo había temido...

Sasuke y Sakura se habían hecho novios. Todos en la academia Ninja hablaban de ello; al final, el chico más popular y talentoso había elegido a una de las jóvenes de su coro de admiradoras para ser su novia. Y, a todos les parecía que era Haruno, la mejor elección, salvo a las decepcionadas jóvenes que lloraban a mares por los pasillos al enterarse de la noticia...  
Y con un ahogado llanto, todo solo podía ver y tratar de asimilar el pequeño rubio; después de todo, parecía que el ojinegro era feliz, y, era todo lo que le importaba...aunque, quizás si era peor de lo que se esperaba...

Y no solo era porque de sol a sombra, Sakura estaba pegada a Sasuke, sino porque, esos paseos a las salidas de la academia solos, se habían acabado; todo. No había más almuerzos juntos, ni pláticas de chicos, o siquiera, entrenar juntos. Había pasado una semana y sentía el ojiazul como si fuera una eternidad. Pero Naruto había decidido no decirle nada a Sasuke, porque lo veía feliz...también, quizás...

-Oye Naruto, parece que Sasuke ya te abandonó- le comentó, en broma, una tarde al salir de la academia, Shikamaru. Y es que, hasta era algo chocante ver como sakura no dejaba ni a sol ni sombra a Uchiha.

-Él quería ser novio de Sakura-chan, así que creo que él está bien con eso. Y si él está bien, no importa, eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos- respondió el de ropas naranjas, apretando su puño derecho, impotente.

-Pero no creo que imaginara que Sakura fuera, así, tan, rara.

-Supongo que el que Sasuke la haya elegido, la hace estar así, después de todo, cualquiera quisiera estar con él...

-Yo no, ¿tú sí?- preguntó, avispado, el de cabello recogido. Uzumaki se limitó a negarlo con la cabeza, como loco.

-No, que va, jajaja, solo decía, porque Sasuke tenía tantas chicas para elegir, así que, supongo que ya se les pasará...

-Supongo- terminó Nara de decir, alejándose de un pensativo Naruto, quien, solo revolvía palabras y sentires.

Y es así como, cual las hojas del otoño, junto con ellas, a su lado, los días pasaron; días donde ver las manos de Sasuke y Sakura tomadas, los besos dados, los paseos y las risas, eran como kunais al pecho clavados; donde cada crepúsculo, Naruto, llenada su rostro de ángel de lágrimas, preguntándose el "porqué" e inquiriéndole a su ser, sacar ese amor desahuciado que no parecía tener fin...poder dormir una noche y no seguir en vela al amaecer, viendo las golondrinas volar, sin poder estar al lado de Sasuke ya más...

Pero, salvo entrenar como parte de la academia, clases o lo básico, Sasuke y Naruto no habían realmente charlado nada desde que Sakura se volvió la tercera en su dupla. Y de eso, ya hacía un mes. Hasta que, una tarde, en la que Sakura debió quedarse a cumplir un castigo por no asistir a clases, en la salida, ese momento habitual de irse juntos, esa emoción, al verse Uzumaki a solas con el de ébano cabello, se dio.

-Naruto, em, ¿te parece si te acompaño a tu casa?- cuestionó, algo nervioso, Uchiha.

-Sí, sí, está bien, vamos...- respondió, visiblemente emocionado, Naruto, y, adelantándose para evitar que el ojinegro, sus pómulos rojos, viera. Al final, era difícil cargar con esa sensación de dicha y de pesar, unidas; dicha, por estar al lado de su amigo como antes, pero, pesar, por saber lo efímero que ello sería.

No hubo muchas palabras. Solo caminaba uno al lado del otro. Hacía el camino del siempre, por donde tantas antes veces, sus risas se oían; esta vez, sus pasos llenaban únicamente el vacío.

-Naruto- pronunció, de pronto, Sasuke, justo a la mitad de un pequeño puente a cruzar, con un río debajo. Naruto se detuvo, volteando, como no lo había hecho en todo el camino, en el incipiente atardecer...

Solos, mirándose, en esa mitad...

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- preguntó Naru-chan, en un hilo de voz.

-Amm, no sé cómo decir esto, pero, lamento si te he hecho a un lado todos estos días, yo, no pensé que Sakura fuera tan, absorbente, bueno, eso de tener novia...

-No te apures, además ella supongo que ahora que es tu novia, lo que menos quiere es que la dejes por otra chica, jaja, lo normal...- respondió Uzumaki, fingiendo que no le afectaba.

-Es una tontería, si la dejo no va a ser por otra chica, sino por...- respondió, enérgico Uchiha, callando al percatarlo, sorprendiendo a su vez a su amigo.- La cosa es que, ahorita elegí estar con ella y ya. Pero su actitud no me agrada. Debo hablar con ella y decírselo.

-Pero, ¿y si se enoja y te termina? Ella es temperamental, y, te quiere- comentó el rubio, intentando ayudar a aquél quien su corazón le rompía en pedazo una y otra vez...sin saberlo.

-No- reclamó Sasuke.- Va a tener que cambiar si quiere que sigamos, y eso significa dar mi espacio y permitirme estar a tu lado...

Ante eso, la respiración de Naruto se entrecortó, y, la mirada de Uchiha en sus ojos se fundió. Ninguno entendía ni lo que escuchaba ni lo que profería, al unísono de colores teñirse el ocaso, sin aire soplar, cálido y seco, sin la noche dejar aparecer.

-Sasuke, no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con ella, yo, yo, solo quiero que seas feliz- confirió Naru, en una voz apenas audible, pero triste.

-Usuratonkachi, se nota que no sabes que es lo que me hace feliz- dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo ligeramente, pero preocupado por la respuesta del ojiazul.

-No, no lo sé- reclamó el rubio, desconcertando a su amigo.- No sabía que sentías algo por Sakura hasta que de un día a otro me dijiste que te ibas a hacer su novio. Y no creí que por todo eso te olvidarías de, todo...

-Naruto...- susurro Sasuke, impactado.

-Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, está bien, pero no pierdas esa felicidad por mi culpa...- agregó Naru-chan, apretando sus puños. En sus pupilas azules se reflejaba un llanto reprimido que, no podía ocultarle a Sasuke; un dolor que, era innegable.

-Tienes un concepto errado... Mi felicidad no va de ella, solo, intento con ella hacerla.

-Significa que no eres feliz con Sakura-chan

-Significa...- terminó Sasu-chan, aproximándose al pequeño ángel, sin desviar jamás uno de otro sus miradas.- Significa que, cuando te das cuenta que alguien no te hará feliz de la forma en que lo buscas, intentas llenar ese espacio con alguien más. Y seguir...

-Y entonces, si ella no te hace feliz, ¿por qué no buscas a quien si te hará feliz?- comentó Uzumaki, decepcionado, intrigado, más triste.

-Porque esa persona, jamás podrá hacerlo, no a como yo quiero...- dijo Sasuke, melancólico, suspirando-. Pero no por ello no soy feliz a tu lado...

-Eso...- atinó a responder Naruto, sin entender, sin saber, entre tonos de la noche pintados, cuando Uchiha, sintiendo algo, alzo su mirada al cielo, y, terminó...

-No todo lo que queremos podrá ser, pero con lo que tenemos, podemos ser...

-Sasu...- dijo Naruto, desesperado, con su corazón en vilo, directo a tocar su mano sobre el madero del barandal del puente, tan cerca de la suya, cuando, el silencio con la caída del crepúsculo, se llenó por una voz que no pertenecía a los dos.

-Sasuke-kun, por fin te encuentro!-. Era Sakura.

-Terminaste antes- contestó el ojinegro, con desdén, sin querer mirar a su amigo, volteándose con su novia.

-Sí, me apuré lo que pude; llévame a casa- dijo ella, agarrándolo del brazo, en un tono de superioridad, pero, a su vez, molesta por haber encontrado a solas a su novio y al joven Uzumaki-. Nos vemos Naruto.

-Nos vemos- contestó él, dándose la vuelta, para, ignorar lo que los ojos de Uchiha habían mirado en los de él: dolor.

De esta manera, el pequeño se alejó con más dudas que razones y más emociones que palabras. En su apartamento, a la noche, llegó y sin importarle más, de luz apagada y ventana del balcón abierta, iluminado por la luna, se aventó a su cama, con un dolor en el pecho que su alma no podía callar.

-No volveré a molestar a Sasuke con nada de esto...No sé qué es lo que podría hacerlo más feliz, pero, tampoco quiero que sea infeliz... Y si lo que lo hace feliz ahora es ella, no he de decirle más sobre ello...- se dijo, mirando su mano que fue incapaz de alcanzar la del hombre al que ama, aquél que a solas en su casa, solo podía pensar en aquella mirada triste que esos bellos ojos azules enmarcaban; en él.-Jamás...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Algún tiempo atrás

Entre mis desvelos, y mis inciertos, decisiones había tomado en torno a todo ello, pero, la melancolía de los momentos vagando en el tiempo, perdían mi camino y, llenaban mi ser de sufrimiento...

 **"Del crepúsculo al amanecer"**

 _ **Parte 3.**_

Si acaso los desvelos sirvieran de algo, Naruto podría haber hecho algo con ellos, pero, habían ya pasado días donde caía dormido hasta que el sueño, aferrado, lo vencía, para despertarse al crepúsculo donde, veía la lejanía desde su balcón hasta el amanecer.

No había vuelto a tocar el tema de aquella tarde con Sasuke, porque, tampoco había hablado con él. Era como si los dos se ignoraran, o como si ninguno quisiera afrentar tomar con el otro la palabra...Así, entre el viento cálido y palabras acalladas, transcurrían los días, sin nada más.

Sakura seguía presumiendo su amor con Sasuke, quien, parecía ya fastidiado de estar con ella, pero, a su vez, era quien la buscaba en el colegio, como si no quisiera hallarse momento alguno a solas. A su vez, Naruto se ocupaba de hacer muchas cosas, como ayudar a los profesores o tomar clases extras, como si quisiera estar solamente ocupado.

Un dejo que parecía que, por los dos, podía seguir toda la vida.

-Listo, con esto acabas las prácticas de hoy Naruto- comentó su profesor Kakashi, viéndolo entrenar en el bosque, detrás de la academia ninja.

-Puedo seguir más- reclamó el niño, mientras veía a su sensei leer su libro de Icha Icha.

-Y no lo dudo, pero estos días has estado entrenando muy duro, y ya que por lo menos hoy que es viernes, deberías irte a divertir y descansar- dijo el peligris, notando la cara desanimada de su alumno, yendo hacia él entonces.- O acompañarme por un ramen...y contarme que está pasando contigo, y, con Sasuke.

Naruto solo bajó su mirada, y, sin más remedio, acompaño a Hatake, quien, hacía tiempo, notaba la lejanía de esos dos. Llegando al ramen Ichiban, su lugar favorito, el enmascarado, le preguntó a su pupilo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué pasa entre Sasuke y tú?

-¿Eh?, no, pasa, nada- respondió, tímido el ojiazul.- Simplemente ahora que es novio de Sakura-chan, podemos vernos menos, pero no pasa nada, así hasta tengo más tiempo para entrenar.

-Entiendo eso de que ahora él tiene novia, pero, eso no es significado de que, tú y él no se hablen siquiera; eso se nota a leguas.

-No, no es eso...- dijo el pequeño, sin tocar su ramen, y jugando con sus palillos.- Es solo que, no quiero molestarlo.

-Naruto, no digas tonterías, si Sasuke y tú eran como la uña y la carne, así que, no entiendo cuál es el problema de que eso no cambie, o de que ya ni se hablen- reclamó Kakashi.

-No quiero que por mi culpa ellos tengan problemas...hace unos días, Sasuke me acompañó a mi casa, y cuando Sakura-chan nos alcanzó, pues, se molestó de verme ahí con él...

-Pero ella debe de entender que son amigos- agregó Hatake, molesto.

-Sí, pero, si no lo entiende, tampoco quiero ser una molestia, y- dijo Uzumaki, y, bajando su mirada, apretando sus puños en sus muslos, agregó, ante la total atención de su sensei-. Y Sasuke me dijo que, con ella iba a intentar ser feliz porque sabía que no podía serlo con la persona que él quería...Yo, en serio, no entiendo, ya no lo entiendo...

-Naruto- susurró Kakashi, desconcertado, prosiguiendo el rubio, ensimismado.

-Hasta hace algunas semanas, creía conocer a Sasuke. Creía que sabía que quería hacer o que lo hacía feliz. Que era callado con todos y que a mí me molestaba por juego. Que siempre quería ganarme para poder entrenar más tiempo contigo, Kakashi-sensei, pero, al escucharlo decirme que, quería poder ser feliz con lo que tenía, yo, ya no lo entendí...Siento como si fuese mi culpa si no lo fuera a ser.

-Tal vez estás malentendiendo las cosas Naruto, y deberías de hablar con él.- aconsejó el sensei, impactado ante tales palabras, abrazándolo por la espalda, mirando como unas solitarias gotas caían al pantalón de negro de su alumno.

-No, yo, no quiero que Sasuke me odie si llegase a perder esta felicidad por mi culpa. Porque ahora, siento que ni siquiera he sido un buen amigo y por eso no lo conozco, o por eso, él no me cuenta lo que le pasa o siente. Por eso, si así está bien, yo estoy bien...-agregó el rubio, secándose las lágrimas como quien se talla los ojos por basuritas, y, tomando sus palillos, para comer, cambiando su semblante, siguió-. Y aparte, he mejorado mucho, en vez de irme por ahí a no hacer nada, entreno y avanzo.

Naruto empezó a comer, y, Kakashi, notando la negación, decidió no seguir el tema más. Hasta salir de ahí, e ir por el camino a sus respectivas casas, en la calle dorada del incipiente atardecer, solitaria.

-¿Sabes?, es cierto que has avanzado mucho, pero, también es cierto que, no eres feliz con este proceder.

-Pero, yo...

-Escúchame Naruto- dijo Kakashi, callando al ojiazul, deteniéndose y hablándole con seriedad y tristeza, en una calle alta, bañada por el sol dorado, sin nadie rededor, mirándolo atento el niño.- Si yo tuviera aún a mi mejor amigo aquí, no me importaría su novia o si se enoja; iría, lo tomaría de donde esté, le daría dos golpes...para luego irme a entrenar con él- con una voz quebrada, y, cerrando sus ojos, recordando-. Porque, nada es peor que la soledad y elegirla por cuenta propia, es una estupidez. Si Sasuke quiere ser feliz con Sakura, lo será, y tú no tienes porqué ser un impedimento, pero, si él no es feliz con ella, quizás debas de averiguar el porqué. Al final, los amigos nos callamos muchas cosas con el otro, no por no tenerle confianza, sino porque, hay cosas que el corazón sabe cuándo callar...y cuando confesar.

-Kakashi-sensei- pronunció, en un hilo de voz Naruto, sintiendo la tristeza de las palabras de su sensei.

-Debo ir a las oficinas de la Hokage. Te veo en clases- terminó Hatake, alejándose, mirando el cielo de doradas nubes, y, dejando al rubio con esas palabras saltándole en su cabeza...

En tanto, en casa Uchiha, su único habitante, en el jardín, contemplaba, decaído, en el estanque de su enorme jardín, la caída de la tarde, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando, la puerta detrás de él se abrió... Era Sakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le reclamó Uchiha, molesto con la intromisión, poniéndose de pie.

-Vine a darte una sorpresa- dijo ella, vistiendo un vestido muy provocativo.- Mis padres no están, y, en tu casa no hay nadie, así que, vengo a quedarme en tu casa esta noche.

-¿Qué?- reclamó él, impactando a la pelirosa.- No puedes decidir por mi lo que ni siquiera eres capaz de preguntar antes.

-No te entiendo, eres mi novio, y es normal que estemos juntos y...

-Y no quiero Sakura, entiéndelo.

-¿Qué acaso no me amas?- reclamó Haruno, furiosa, apretando los puños. Sasuke, solamente se limitó a remirar el estanque, y, volviendo a mirarla, una bofetada en su cara, le vino a mostrar la realidad, de ella, herida y furiosa-. Eres un idiota, un idiota total... Entonces ¿para qué demonios eres mi novio?-. Sasuke se quedó en silencio una vez más. Y, le respondió su sentir...

-Para olvidar...

-¿Qué?- reclamó ella, llorando, atónita.

-El día que nos hicimos novios, te dije que me dieras tiempo. Y tú aceptaste. Si ahora no quieres aceptarlo más, lo entiendo y...

-No, yo, lo entiendo- dijo ella, apresurada, y llorando, enojada, pero, ocultándolo.- y voy a estar ahí, aunque no me ames, me amarás un día.

-Sakura, yo...

-No digas más, olvidemos esto y ya- agregó ella, besándolo, y, limpiándose las lágrimas-. Entonces, mejor me voy, ya es noche, nos veremos...

Y, como si nada hubiera pasado, ella salió de ahí, furiosa pero, ocultándolo. No llena de dolor, pero si de algo más poderoso...odio.

En tanto, Uchiha, suspirando, tocándose la mejilla abofeteada, cerrando sus ojos, solo se pudo confesar...

-No te amo... Porque nunca podría olvidarme del amor que le tengo...y que nunca será...

Entretanto, Naruto, con esas palabras de su sensei vibrando en su pecho, en al crepúsculo vespertino, había tomado un impulso de decisión, de ir a ver a Sasuke, y de...

Debo decirle que, no quiero que se aleje de mi...aunque sé que es algo egoísta, más allá de nuestra amistad, yo, yo, no quiero estar más así. Tiene razón Kakashi-sensei, y, ya no puedo más así

Al llegar a los terrenos Uchiha, con el cielo de azul de la noche, a lo lejos, divisó una figura. Una figura que, ya lo había visto desde antes, y con la que, bajo una farola con dos luciérnagas revoloteando, se detuvo. Se detuvieron. Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestionó ella, molesta, con el rubio ángel desconcertado al haberla encontrado ahí.

-Vine a ver a Sasuke...Espero no te moleste, aunque veo que ya te ibas- repuso él, sonriéndole, pero, no encontrando la sonrisa de vuelta, solo una furia, que, no podía entender.

-A mí no me molesta, pero, vaya que a Sasuke-kun sí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, impactado.

-Ay por favor Naruto, deberías entenderlo ya; a Sasuke no le importas- dijo ella, seria, segura y burlona, dejando atónito a Uzumaki-. De hecho, ya lo tienes cansado. Eso de tener que ser amigo de un huérfano como tú, al que nadie nunca ha querido es bastante molesto. Si él ha sido tu amigo, es porque te ha tenido compasión, no por nada más. Y a mí como novia, eso me harta.

-Eso, no es cierto...-replicó, con apenas voz, Naruto, con lo que ella, prosiguió, dándose cuenta de que, estaba quebrando al chico.

-¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida para no saber la verdad? Claro que no; sé perfectamente que tú estás enamorado de él. Un chico que ama a otro chico, a su "mejor amigo"-. Las palabras de Sakura eran agujas en el corazón de Naruto, y satisfacción para ella, al notar que tenía la razón...las pupilas azules del rubio, ese amor podían denotar-. Eres tan patético, tan imbécil. ¿En serio creías que Sasuke-kun se iba a fijar en ti? Idiota. Mira tu cara, de amor no correspondido; que asco me das, y que patético eres. Enamorado del chico más popular del colegio, del más rico de la aldea y del más guapo de todos. Su compasión no iría tan lejos. Así que, acéptalo y aléjate de él.

El silencio se hizo, la farola empezó a fallar, y se apagó, pero, las luces de las siguientes, alumbraban el camino. Naruto no podía hablar, y Sakura, acomodándose el cabello, sintiéndose ganadora, remató.

-¿Acaso crees que si Sasuke-kun sintiera el mínimo de amor por ti, se habría acostado conmigo hace un rato? Él es mío y de nadie más...

Cuando ella se alejaba, las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse del rostro de Naruto. Una sonrisa maliciosa de triunfo y un dolor de derrota inválida, es lo que en ese solitario paraje quedaban, con el silencio roto por sollozos provenientes del alma.

El corazón quebrado de Naruto, lo hizo correr sin rumbo, bajo las estrellas fuerte, de constelaciones lejanas, y pasando cerca de la puerta de aquél por quien su alma se desgarraba, ignorante de los sucesos que el destino cambiaban...

Y corrió y corrió, llorando, como no queriendo regresar jamás. Sin esperanzas o sueños, sabiendo que Sasuke por compasión lo trataba, que se había entregado a la chica en cuerpo y que, con tales verdades, ya no importaban más palabras. Corrió y corrió, hasta caer rendido bajo un enorme árbol, donde, ya no podía mirar las estrellas, donde nadie lo veía y no era nada...Herido de amor, y muerto en el corazón.

-Creo que entre los dos, no hay nada más que hablar...No lo hubo ni lo habrá...Fui un estúpido creyendo en que éramos amigos, y más en que, quizás, un día, me corresponderías- confirió, con voz rota, Uzumaki, sin poder más llorar. Suspirando hondo...- aunque yo, yo lo amo...

Pero nadie podía oír esa declaración de amor perdido. Ni hacer algo por él. Naruto se había perdido en un sentimiento que solo le pertenecía y que, ahí se perdería...como él, en la nada, de donde, ya ni Sasuke lo podría sacar...

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
